Treetop Retreat
by kebreadz26
Summary: Liv and Maddie becomes best friends with a new girl at school: Lizzy Hamilton. When Lizzy meets their friend, and most popular guy at school, Jake Popelus, she falls head over heels for him. She gets help from Liv and Maddie to get the guy. Possible sexual content. Rated T for now but might be changed. Plz read and like!:) I also love comments!;)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Okay so my name is Elizabeth Hamilton. My friends just call me Lizzy or Liz. I've never really thought of myself as being attractive, but my friends say otherwise. But if that's true, I wonder why the guys at my school haven't noticed yet. I'm not very tall...or tan, and the guys on the football team always call me a nerd. Sue me for being smart!

I don't think the guys at my school are attractive either. Except of course, Jake Popelus. It's pronounced po-pel-lus but it may as well be populous because he's the most popular guy at school! He is SO cute! He's kinda tall and tan, and he has FABULOUS hair! It's dirty blond and his bangs hang down above his eyes with a side-swept look. I've had a major crush on him since I first laid eyes on him (beginning of 9th grade). Yet for some reason I've always felt like I know him... Even though I've never actually talked to him... But I've never gotten the chance to tell him how I feel. Mainly because I don't even have the courage to just TALK to him! He just seems so irreproachable!

But now that I'm a sophomore, I need to step up my game! Or at least start the game... This year will be different! This year I will get the guy! :)

**Sorry if it was bad! :( This is my first fanfic so plz comment! Sorry for such a short first chapter, I just wanted to introduce the main character. Let me know what you all think! :)**

***Kate*:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So about a year ago my parents decided to tell me that we were going to move to WISCONSIN. So I had to start going to Ridgewood High! Right before 9th grade too!

I told my parents it would not prepare me for my future if we just left before I finished school. But they said that I was overreacting because I would still be going to school when we moved. And I so wanted to use that as an excuse not to be able to move.

I was really upset to leave my friends, Autumn, Winter, and Victoria. They were really upset too but we still keep in touch. Autumn and Winter are twins and Victoria is a French super model that moved to California and started going to my old school in the middle of 7th grade.

So anyway, here I am. Ugh.

But I guess it's not so bad after all cuz so far, I've already befriended Liv and Maddie. Another set of twins! There's also Diggie and Joey. But Joey's extremely weird and I wouldn't really consider us to be friends, per say...

But let me just say the guys at this school are HOT! Well... Just a few... Okay not a few. A little more than few. But especially Jake Popelus. Did I already mention that?

Ooh! I need to recap what my first day of 9th grade was like! OMG It was the BEST!

Okay so this is what happened:

I woke up on a Monday morning expecting it to be the worst day of my life. But I had a great hair day right outta bed! Then I texted Autumn and Winter and they wished me a fantabulous first day.:) Usually I would have to ride the bus to school but my mom actually agreed to take me instead since was my first day at a new school.:D And when I got to the school there was a blonde girl leaning against my locker talking to another blonde girl. But I couldn't see the other one's face because her back was to me. The one that I could see was wearing a silver skirt that went down above her knees, a cute flowery yellow tank top with a white half sweater, and she had on 4 inch heels that I would probably break my ankles trying to walk in! Her hair was curly and she kept twirling it around her fingers. She had bright blue eyes and extremely white teeth and a ton of lip gloss on. I walked up to the two girls and saw that the other one looked like a duplicate of the first girl! Except her hair was straight and up in a ponytail, and she had glasses on. She also seemed more sporty than anything because she was wearing a blue and purple basketball jersey and high purple striped sport socks with tennis shoes. I tried to casually clear my throat so they would notice me and move away from my locker. Or at least so I could tell them it was my locker. Anyway, they turned towards me and they both smiled! And I was confused as to why they were smiling at me.

Then the sporty one said, "Oh hi! You must be the new girl! I'm Maddie."

Then the other one said, "And I'm Liv!" Then she started giggling and held out her hand to shake mine. I just stood there staring at it until I reached out and shook it. Then I said, "Um, I'm Elizabeth Hamilton, But you can just call me-"

"Lizzy!", Liv shouted and giggled some more.

Maddie looked at Liv and back at me and said, "Alright well I bet you want a tour of the school, tips, and people to be friends with."

I nodded and said, "Well sure, but right now I just wanna get into my locker." and I pointed to the one Liv was leaning against. They noth glanced at the locker and said "Oh" as they backed away from it. We then chatted a little more while I put my stuff in my locker.

As we were walking away from my locker, I wasn't paying attention and I walked right into someone! I dropped all my stuff and Maddie immediately dropped down to help. She looked up at Liv and she just said, "What?! You don't expect me to get down on the dirty floor in heels?!" Maddie just rolled her eyes and continued to help me pick my things up. Suddenly the person I walked into stooped down to pick the rest of my things up, along with me. Once I was off the floor I looked at him for the first time. He. Was. Gorgeous.

He had chocolate brown eyes, shaggy dirty blond hair with bangs that- alright it was Jake Popelus! Standing right in front of me, HOLING MY HAND, smiling at me with that amazing smile! I stared at him for what seemed like forever until Liv said, "Lizzy, meet Jake. Jake meet Lizzy," and had another giggle fit. I just looked at him and stuttered, "H-h-hi, I-I'm Lizzy." He just smiled and said, "Hey I'm Jake." And his voice sounded so...Hot!

He studied me some more and said, "I feel like I know you from somewhere..."

_What? He feels that way too?_ I thought. Then I said something like "Yeah same."

He suddenly snapped his fingers and said, "That's it! You must be my mom's friend's daughter! She talks about you all the time!"

I frowned because I felt like that made him suddenly out of bounds for me.:( But at least he knows me now!:) I know, so bipolar right!

**Alright, that was chapter 2!:) Plz tell me what you all think! Or if anyone is even reading it or has read it... thx y'all**

***Kate*:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So Jake and I became great friends. At first I was (very) slightly upset because I originally wanted us to get together but I realized that we were great friends and friends like Jake didn't come often.

So a month went by and we were good friends.

Two months- better friends.

Three months- great friends.

Five months- close friends.

Six months- practically brother and sister.

My parents always invited him over for family dinners and events. His parents always invited me over for family dinners and events. We always hung out together, we were inseparable.

At least we were until we got in a fight... About two weeks after Jake invited me over for dinner when he got a new girlfriend. Dare I say the dreaded word out loud. *shudders*

So this is what happened:

Jake had invited me over for dinner and I of course agreed. But I didn't even know Jake had a girlfriend at the time! You would think, considering we were BEST FRIENDS, he would tell me something as big as that! So when I got there, Jake answered the door and I hugged him and asked how he'd been and he let me inside. As soon as he shut the door, I heard an unfamiliar voice. It seemed to float through the air, high and light. Then the body of the voice walked up behind Jake. She was gorgeous! UGH! She had hazel eyes, and she obviously knew how to put on makeup because it was applied perfectly! She had full pink lips with the perfect amount of lip gloss on. I internally shuddered when I saw her hair because it was fantastic! It was light brown with blonde highlights that looked like they were professionally done. I hadn't meant to look at her chest but I guess out of jealous instinct, I had glanced and noticed that her boobs were a bit bigger than mine. She was also a bit taller than me! And her clothes were adorable too! She had on a pastel purple mini skirt and a black shirt that was tucked into the front of her skirt with slightly puffy sleeves at the shoulders and the sleeves went down to her elbows. Then I looked down at her shoes, which were also adorable (shocker)! They were black flats with little black bows on the tops. To say I was jealous was an understatement. I was green with envy. I was also internally fuming because the realization that Jake had a girlfriend that was so much better than me and he was no longer single hit me like a ton of bricks. Oh, also because he hadn't told me about this eighth wonder of the world that he was DATING!

She smiled at me and said, "Oh hi! I'm Brianna, but you can just call me Bri since you're Jakey's BFF!"

Ick. Why did she have to be so damn perfect and NICE?! And JAKEY?

"Oh hi. I'm Lizzy. And I didn't know Jakey had a girlfriend..." I looked over at Jake at the last part.

Brianna looked over at Jake and said, "What?! You didn't tell your best friend about me?"

Jake turned red and just explained to me that he wanted to surprise me when I came over for dinner. But it really just pissed me off.

"Oh. Then c-c-congratulations..." I said awkwardly. Then Brianna squealed "Yay!" and hugged me! She even smelled good! Ugh. Girl bye. You don't just hug your boyfriend's best friend when you first meet her!

As if on cue, my phone went off. It was really a text from Autumn and Winter but I really wanted to go home so I lied and said it was my mom calling.

So I went in the other room and actually called my mom and asked her to pick me up. When she asked why, I lied again and said that my stomach was hurting. And technically it wasn't completely a lie.

I then went back in the other room and told Jake that it was a family emergency and my mom would be there to pick me up in about ten minutes. He hugged me and said, "I hope everything turns out okay."

Then I went back to other room and texted Autumn and Winter the situation. They sent tons of frowny faces and put dirt on Jake. I lolled but I didn't feel comfortable talking about my best friend in his own house. I also told them he didn't do anything wrong because he didn't even know I had a crush on him. They were insanely sympathetic and that reminded me what great friends they were. It also reminded me how much I missed them.

Then I heard the doorbell ring and I jumped up and went to the door. I was determined to keep Jake and Brianna(ick) from talking to my mom. I was only worried that Jake would ask about the 'family emergency' and that if she met Brianna, she would say they look "adorable together". So I said goodbye to Jake one last time and I rushed my mom back to the car and told her to hurry home because I felt like I was going to throw up. She did hurry to get us home and when we got there, I immediately ran up to my room and flopped onto my bed. I stuffed my face in my pillow and started crying. My mom came in (without knocking) and I heard her gasp and walk over to my bed. I felt her sit on the edge of my bed and she started patting my back.

"Lizzy, what's wrong Sweetie?" She asked.

I tried to ignore her but she wouldn't go away. I wasn't about to tell my MOM about my secret crush! But I sat up anyway and wiped the tears from my face and eyes. She leaned over and grabbed a tissue from the box by my bed and handed it to me. I blew my nose in it and tossed it in the trash can by the door. Swish. Then I turned back to my mom and said blatantly, "I'm fine."

Ha! Like my mother would believe that! She, of course, did not.

"Lizzy, you are obviously not fine! I just came up to you crying into your pillow! Please tell me what the problem is. You know you can tell me anything," and she looked into my eyes with the utmost sincerity and patience.

So I cracked.

I told my mom EVERYTHING!

And she just stared at me for a few seconds, speechless probably. I mean, what are you supposed to say to girl who's crushing on her best friend of seven years! Oh yeah, turns out we had been friends before but when Jake's family had moved to Wisconsin when we were seven, we lost touch and forgot about each other. Now that we were freshmen in high school, we were able to reconnect again.

While I was thinking about all this, my mom had hugged me tight.

"Oh Eliza, I'm so sorry," she said, "I don't know what to say at the moment. Maybe you should sleep on it."

And with that she kissed my forehead and walked out of the room.

So I had just changed into my pajamas and as soon as I got into my bed, I passed out.

**Okay so that was chapter 3! :) I feel like this one is better than the other two but I'm asking you guys what you think!:) Plz comment! I like comments!:D**

***Kate*:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

So where did I leave off? Oh right. Brianna. Ugh.

Anyway so when I woke up the next morning I saw that I had four missed text messages from Jake. And one phone call.

No voicemail.

So I checked out the messages he left me. One said: 'Lizzy u ok?'

Another one said: 'Hello?'

Next one: 'So... What was the family emergency?' As if it's your business Jake!

And the last one said: 'R u jealous?'

And I FLIPPED OUT! What the hell?! How did he know or even guess that?!

I was then tempted to call him or at least text him back so I simply said: 'Hey just woke up. sry bout last nite.'

And almost immediately after I sent that, he responded with: 'Oh thank God ur ok! I was rly worried!'

'Y were u worried?' I replied.

**J**- 'Well u said there was a family emergency so I thought maybe someone was hurt or smthg...'

**L- **'Oh. No one was hurt. My mom just remembered that we were supposed 2 go 2 my uncle's 4 dinner.' I couldn't believe it was becoming so easy for me to continuously lie.

**J-** 'Oh. Ok... Sry u weren't able 2 stay. Bri said smthg hilarious! lol'

**L- **'Oh rite... Brianna.'

A few minutes went by before he responded to that one.

**J- **'What's wrong?'

**L- **'What do u mean what's wrong?'

A minute went by.

**J- **'omg!lol!'

**L- **'What?! What r u omglolling?'

**J- **'lol'

**L- **'What?!'

**J- **'Ohmygod! don't tell me u r JEALOUS of BRIANNA!'

**L- **'Alright I won't cuz I'm not'

**J- **'Uh huh *raises eyebrow*'

**L- **'Don't u raise ur eyebrow me!'

**J- **'Lizzy just tell me what's going on. For real'

I didn't know what I should say and I didn't want to lie to him so I just said: 'I guess I might be a little jealous...'

I half expected him to lol again but he didn't...

**J- **'Why? Ur my BFF. My #1:)'

_I'M his number one?!_

**L-** 'Rly?'

**J- **'Of course:)'

And then I called him. I'm not sure why I did.

Our phone call went like this:

J- So dish.

L- Alright you got me.

J- And?

L- Ugh. I might be a little...

J- A little what?

L- A little jealous of Brianna.

J- Why?

L- Because I don't like that you have a pet name for her and you didn't even tell me about her!

J- Oh.

L- Yeah.

J- Well last time I checked it was okay to give your girlfriend a pet name. and it's not like she could possibly replace you. If that's what you're worried about...

L- Oh ok. I guess that makes me feel a little better...

LIE! That was a straight up lie! That did NOT make me feel better AT ALL! It just pissed me off more because he doesn't even get it!

J- Alright well I gotta go now. Bye #1.

And I could sense him wink at me over the phone. I felt myself blush and that did make me feel a little better.

Then I went downstairs to prepare for ignoring him until he even tried to understand.

**Alright so that was a bad ending to the chapter but I'm kinda stuck on what else to write... But I'm sure I'll come up with something else soon enough for the next chapter.;) Plz comment and review!:)**

***Kate*:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day at school I saw Jake in the hall with his arm over Brianna's shoulder. Ugh. No need for PDA at school!

And every time after that, he did the same thing.

I was so upset and disgusted that it wasn't as difficult to ignore him.

I mean, he didn't even BOTHER to talk to me! Not once that day had Jake voluntarily walked up to me and started having a one-on-one, BFF-to-BFF conversation! UGH! So much for me being his #1... Now I probably wasn't even his #2!

This went on for the next week.

Then on a Wednesday about two weeks later, he texted me.

It said: **'Hey how come u haven't been talking 2 me?'**

And I just laughed. Like, PLEASE! You're just now asking?

I obviously didn't respond because I had better things to do, like Skype with Autumn and Winter. And Victoria.

The twins had set up a sleepover with Victoria and their new friend... OLIVIA?!

Okay that made no sense! Olivia was a stuck up bitch at my old school. And she would always wrinkle her nose at us when we walked by. She was something awful! So what the hell did she do to become friends with my friends?! She's probably using them or something. I wouldn't really say I was jealous per say... I was just... confused.

Anyway, so we all did a video chat together and Olivia actually wasn't as much of a bitch as I remember her to be. She actually kinda helped me with my whole Jake problem. I completely opened up to her, though I have no idea why. I told her and the others about everything that had happened in the last few weeks. And about everything I had found out about me and Jake in the past. I told them about how we had been friends before but lost touch and were now reunited. Autumn gushed about how cute that was and we all just laughed at her for that. Then I told them about my crush on him even though we are (were) best friends and Olivia said to just continue to be a good friend to him and if he ever starts to show signs of attraction to me (her words), then I just go with it as casually as possible. But when I asked her what to do if he doesn't ever "show signs of attraction", she didn't know what to tell me.:( But then I told them about Brianna. How she was perfect in absolutely every way. Including how nice she was, how good she smelled, how cute her clothes were, and how her boobs were bigger than mine.:( Winter actually said not to worry about the boob thing because he probably doesn't just like her because of how big her boobs are. Then Autumn said, "Well, he is a boy so you don't know that for sure," and that really cheered me up. NOT! Victoria hadn't said a word until I had mentioned her constantly positive attitude. She said, "Did you say she is insanely nice all the time?" I then explained to her how she reacted to me when she met me and Victoria laughed. Autumn, Winter, Olivia, and I all exchanged weird looks as we waited for Victoria to stop laughing. When she finally finished I asked why she laughed about Brianna being nice and she said, "You really do not know, do you?"

When I hesitantly said no she replied with: "Well when a girl like Brianna, someone who is pretty much perfect in every way, shape, and form, and is extremely nice to everyone all the time (especially her boyfriend's BFF), that means she either plans on getting rid of the BFF in question, she plans to dump the guy, or she's just a bitch in disguise."

So I thought about that some more after we all said goodbye to each other and I ended the video chat. I had a really weird dream.

It went like this:

I was sitting in my room and I suddenly heard a knock at my window. I looked over at my window and didn't see anything so I just went back to playing my game on my phone. Until I heard another knock. Then I got up and went over to the window. There's a tree right by my window. Close enough for someone to climb up and get in my room through the window. I didn't see anything or anyone at first, but then Maddie Rooney jumped out in front of my window. I screamed and dropped my phone. Then she yelled through the window for me to open the window so she could climb in. So I did. When she climbed into my room without a scratch or any dirt on her, she then turned around and called out the window for Liv. Then I heard Liv's familiar voice yell up: "Catch my shoes!" Neither Maddie nor I was prepared to catch flying shoes. One silver heel hit me in the face and the other hit Maddie in the stomach. Maddie doubled over and clenched her stomach while I just put my hand on my eye and was thankful that the heel part didn't get my eye instead. Then Liv crawled into my room and she was covered in dirt and leaves and her shirt was ripped at the shoulder and her hair was a mess. Maddie and I both asked her why she looked like she did and she said it was from climbing up the tree. But Maddie didn't have a scratch on her. Or dirt. And Liv looked at her sister and whined, "Oh come on!" Maddie and I just waved it off and I asked them what they were doing in my room. Maddie told me that she was here to warn me about Brianna. I just laughed and said, "If it's because she plans to get rid of me, I'll be fine."

Maddie was about to say something when suddenly a basketball shattered my window and landed on my pink shaggy carpet. it was filthy and I got upset because it got my carpet all dirty. Maddie picked it up and claimed that it had something written on it, although it was a bit smudged. It read:

"_Maddie & Lizzy (and Liv if you're up there too)- I am NOT about t climb this tree so I just wrote it on this basketball. But I have to warn you: Brianna is a BITCH! She plans to get Liz out of the picture of her and her "Jakey-poo"! She said that just because Jake is Lizzy's BFFL, it doesn't mean Lizzy should be allowed to be alone with him. And I was like 'Bitch what?!' Like, PLEASE explain to me why that makes sense and how that is fair for either Jake or Liz! Anyway, Liz, if I were you I'd be ready to kick her ass next time I see her. But since I'm not you, I suggest you just watch your back! Sorry but I have to break through your window for this to get to you._

_-Willow"_

As Maddie was finishing reading the note, I walked over to the broken window and looked down. And I saw Willow standing at the foot of the tree waving up at me and yelling up to me to "watch my back" and that she was really sorry for breaking the window. I was shocked at first but then I just looked over at Liv and Maddie and just laughed. Then Liv suddenly said, "Wait, why is Brianna bad?" Maddie and I just looked at her dumbfounded when she finished with, "Brianna's fantastic! She always talks to me about how awesome Lizzy is and how Jake is so lucky to have you as a best friend."

And I just flopped on my bed and the dream ended.

I woke up the next morning drenched in sweat from having the dream switch to Brianna becoming an evil queen and taking over the school then she proceeded to make out with Jake right in front of me. After which Jake was overjoyed and then looked at me and said, "See Lizzy, this is why you're not my girlfriend. You don't make out with me like Brianna does."

So yeah. I just have lovely dreams don't I?

Anyway, I continued to ignore Jake for the next week. The same week that I saw a movie that I was too young to watch. It was called "Young Love". It was a romantic comedy, while also combined with war and such. I had begged my mom to let me watch it with her when she bought it at the store at the beginning of the week until she finally complied. So we got comfortable in her and Dad's room while he was out with my younger brother Danny.

The movie was GREAT! Except for maybe the part (or parts rather) that there were people having SEX! Although I guess I should've expected that considering it was an 18+ romance movie. I was only 15 almost 16 at the time. I had never really thought about sex or doing that kind of stuff. I just wasn't really into it then... Not that I am now, I just know of it and about it and all that jazz...

Anyway so there was a scene where the two main characters were kissing in a bedroom. Then it became passionate and got deeper. And so on and so on. So I was like covering my eyes and I looked back at the screen too soon to see them both in their undergarments! So I ran out of the room screaming that that shouldn't have and didn't need to be in a movie. I jumped into my bed and pulled the sheets over my head. My mom came in and said, "Lizzy I know you weren't expecting that but it happens. And I know you may think it's gross now but one day, when you find your perfect someone or soulmate, you'll want to do that stuff with them. I mean your father and I did that stuff!" to which I replied with a loud 'GROSS!' Then she continued with, "Twice even!" and I yelled out an even louder 'GROSS!' followed by a loud 'MOM!'

I told her that I would never get that image out of my head and she asked, "What, the scene from the movie?" And I said, "No. You and dad 'doing that stuff'," and I shivered. She just laughed and said, "Alright well you should probably get to bed now anyway."

I looked over at my clock and saw that it said 11:00. So I said, "Oh yeah, I probably should," and I fell straight to sleep.

And I had yet another extremely... let's just say different... dream.

So it started out normal I guess. I was at school and I was walking through the hallway to get to my locker. As soon as I finished getting all the stuff I needed for my next class, somebody slammed my locker door shut, just missing trapping my hair in it. I was looked over at the owner of the hand that did such a thing stunned. Only to find that it was Brianna. Of course. But why did she need to do that? Bitch. I was about to snap in her face when she finally spoke.

"What the hell Lizzy?!" she screamed.

"What the hell what?!" I replied slightly worried about what she would do to me in the next thirty seconds.

"You know very well what I'm 'what the helling!" she said sternly.

"Do I?" I asked nervously, my voice going up on the 'I'.

"Yes," she said. Calmly now.

"Ummm... Of course I know but just in case I'm wrong, you should tell me what it is..." I said.

She laughed and said, "You didn't come to my party on Saturday!"

And I'm thinking _What? She threw a party on Saturday?_

"Ooh and Jake was adorable! He was such a gentleman! And we had our first kiss!" she continued.

I just wanted her to stop talking so I just said, "Oh... Good for you two... Well I gotta get to class so tell me more about it later I guess."

And I started to walk away but she stopped me and said, "You know, you're totally right! I should text you about it! So here's my number," and she wrote her number on a gum wrapper she pulled out of her pocket and gave it to me. I didn't know what else to do so I just took it and gave and awkward 'thanks' and walked away. But then I bumped into Jake. Why do I always bump into him?! He just said, "Whoa! that's the second time you've run into me Hamilton!" then he just smiled at me and I noticed he had his hand on my arm. But I imagined that same hand on Brianna's arm... although it's probably touched more than her arm! I suddenly felt awkward about it and I slipped from his grasp and ran away from him. But instead of going to my next class, I ran into the janitor's closet. I just sat in there crying for what seemed like forever just thinking about Jake and Brianna and how he's already kissed her and maybe even more. When I finally stopped crying, I opened the door and walked back into the hallway. It was empty. I was still wiping tears from my eyes and trying not to burst into tears again and I went the wrong way to get to my class. I didn't even realize I had walked into the wrong classroom. I just covered my face and sat down in and empty desk in the back of the room. Suddenly I heard a 'psst' and I tried to ignore it but I soon heard it again, only slightly louder. So I looked over to the source of the noise and found myself staring right at Jake. But Jake wasn't in my sixth hour. That's where I was supposed to be. So I whispered to him, "What are you doing here?!"

He whispered back, "I think the better question is: what are YOU doing here?"

I looked around and realized that I was not in my sixth hour class. I was in Jake's sixth hour class. Coincidence? Maybe.

I started freaking out and said, "Alright, can you ask to go to the bathroom or something and I can try to sneak out with you?"

He smiled and said, "Sure, anything to get out of history."

So he raised his hand and asked the history teacher Mr. Bean if he could use the restroom and he said "Of course Mr. Popelus."

Then, when Mr. Bean turned back around to continue drawing some stupid chart on the white board, Jake and I made our escape.

We were soon in the hall. Alone. Together.

Then Jake asked me why my eyes were all red and blotchy. And before I could respond, he realized that I had been crying. So he gave me a hug and asked what was wrong.

I couldn't believe it but I said, "I just... don't like that you and Brianna are together..."

A look of confusion crossed his face and he said, "You mean, you don't like that Brianna is my girlfriend...?"

I nodded and he said, "Oh."

Then he said, "You mean... you're jealous?"

I nodded again.

A moment of silence went by and he said, "You mean... You like me... like more than as a friend...?"

I hesitated. Then I nodded a third time.

I started mentally freaking out. I didn't know how he would respond. I didn't know what he would say! What he would think! How he would react!

Then after a long moment of silence, he just said, "Oh."

**My dear readers, this dream is not finished! Read on and find out what happens in her dream that is so absurd! It's good, I will promise you that. And it is a big deal. But I think I want to make the first part of the next chapter rated M but I haven't decided yet. So if you feel uncomfortable about that kind of stuff then skip that part! If you want I can make the next chapter really short and only have the rest of the dream and her reaction to it so those who are squeamish won't miss anything. But the only way I can know what you want is through comments! So bring 'em on!;)**

**Kate*:)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning wondering what the hell that dream was about. I looked around the room and suddenly realized my mom was standing right in front of me by my bed. I jumped and said, "Hey! What the heck mom?! Why are you just creepily standing in my room?! Were you watching me sleep or something?!"

She had her arms crossed and a stern look on her face. She was tapping her foot on the floor impatiently. I gave her a quizzical look and she finally responded, "Why the hell are you not out of bed, Missy?"

I was confused as to why she was mad that I wasn't out of bed when she clearly just saw me wake up.

"What?" I asked.

She then pointed to the clock by my bed and said, "What time does that say?"

I looked over and when I saw what time it was, I practically fell out of my bed right there on the spot! It was 9:52!

I couldn't believe I had slept in that late! I had already missed first, second, third, and over half of fourth hour! WHAT THE HELL?!

I threw the sheets off me, stumbled out of bed and started changing my clothes and brushing my teeth at the same time. I went back into my room to grab my hairbrush so I could quickly brush through my knotted and tangled hair, but my mom stopped me for some reason.

"Mom, move! I gotta get ready to go to school!"

"No," she said with a straight face.

"What do you mean 'no'?" I asked, truly confused.

She just laughed and said, " Lizzy, because you slept in so late, your father had to take Danny to the doctor's instead of me because I was expected to stay here and wake you up. And because of this, your father was late for work. I tried everything to try to get you to wake up but you wouldn't even open one eye! And now that you've slept in so late, there's no point in me bringing you to school when you're only going to come back in about three hours. So today, you're staying here and doing chores. Unless you can convince me that you're terminally ill!"

Then she walked out of the room laughing like a crazy person.

I slumped on my bed with my shirt half on and the pink bra I was wearing was saying 'hi' to the world. My hair was a mess and I knew I wouldn't have had time to put on any makeup anyway. So I just sat in my room and texted Autumn and Winter. Then I suddenly got a text from Maddie saying: 'Where r u?' I quickly replied back.

L- home

M- y?

L- cuz I slept in extremely late and my mom won't bring me to the school

M- what was the dream about?

L- what dream?

M- the dream u had last night that made u sleep in so late this morning?

L- y do u assume there was a specific dream?

M- well I assumed b4 but now I know. lol

L- what?

M- *sighs* Lizzy I know u had some sort of big dream bcuz u r denying that u did. And u wouldn't have slept in so late if u didn't have a really good dream or something.

L- dang ur good

M- ik. So what was the dream?

L- I'll tell u l8r

M- no tell me now!

L- nope. Just come up to my room after school. I'll even give u details if u can just wait that long. Don't be so impatient. ;p

M- Grrr alright fine. But it better be good.

L- *sighs* oh trust me... it's something alright...

M- umm ok? Ttyl then:)

And with that, I put my shirt on the rest of the way and finished working through the mess of tangles in my hair. It took awhile and hurt like hell but after about five minutes I finally brushed through every last tangle and pulled my hair up into a cute high ponytail. I admired my work in the mirror. Then I got another text. Only this one was from Jake. About time. It only took him four hours to realize I wasn't there! I looked at the text and I almost cried. He had taken a fucking selfie with Brianna and a little message at the bottom of it saying 'We miss you! Get better soon!'

I texted back saying ' Thx Jake but I'm not tucking sick. But that's nice of u to jump to conclusions.'

He texted back, milliseconds later saying 'hey what's wrong?'

Me- Umm I'm not sick?

Him- Oh... sorry I didn't know until now. U didn't tell me why u aren't here...'

Me- Oh sry I didn't know I had to always keep u up to date on my whereabouts

Him- R u mad me or smthg?

Me- No. Why do u ask?

Him- nm it doesn't matter.

Me- ok whatever. ttyl

Him- ttyl

I looked back over the last few messages between him and I and thought to myself, _Ugh I am a bitch. I didn't need to be like that to him. It isn't even his fault that I'm upset. He doesn't even know I am upset._

My mind then flickered back to the dream I had the night before for a second. Not longer but still long enough for me to suddenly become happier. Then I felt giddy and became slightly excited to tell Maddie about it. But I then came back to reality and remembered that it was only a dream. A very... vivid dream that would most definitely not happen any time soon. At least not for another three or four years! But if I'm smart, not for about five or six years.

I went downstairs and started doing some laundry to pass the time. I did two loads then went back up to my room to get on my computer. I sat on my bed and read about five new issues of Hollywood News then decided to get dresses when I saw that it was 1:57. School would be over in about 20 minutes so I checked my phone again and saw that I had a video message from FaceTime. So I opened it up to see Brianna, of all people.

I growled slightly and rolled my eyes. But I still watched it. She had a puppy dog face and said, "Hey Lizzy. So sorry you're not here. Jakey told me you were sick, but I'm sure you're stronger than that. I'm in homeroom right now so I decided to FaceTime you to see what's really up. But I guess you're busy so I'll just text you or call you after school. Hope you're back tomorrow! Bye girl!" and she blew a kiss at the camera before the message closed. I gagged a little at that then shook my head and sat back down on my bed. I just thought to myself about Brianna.

_Maybe she really isn't bad. Maybe she really is just trying to be friends with me for real. Maybe I just just get over the fact that Jake is dating her and not me and actually let myself be friends with her. It can't kill me... Can it? _I thought.

I decided that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be friends with my best friend's girlfriend. Yeah, she may be perfect, which makes it seem less and less possible for me to ever be with Jake instead of her, but yeah, she's still nice to me and to him. And that's all that matters. As long as she treats Jake right, I shouldn't mind that they're together.

As soon as I finally had a mental change of heart, I heard a knock at my window. I went over to open the window and in crawled an excited Liv and Maddie. They ran over to my bed and jumped on top of it. Liv put just about every pillow on my bed under legs, feet, and back while Maddie laid on her stomach and got as comfortable as possible and said, "Okay so spill."

I laughed and said, "Alright, hold on," as I shut the window and walked over to them. I sat on the edge of the bed next to Liv's feet and said, "So um do you want the interesting part or the part with you guys in it?"

Liv squealed, "The part with us! Did I look okay in it? Was my hair up or down? Did I-"

"Liv, shut up," Maddie said. Then she turned back to me and said, "Tell us the big interesting part."

So I sighed and said, "Um alright but are you sure you want details...?"

Maddie looked confused at first but then Liv gasped and said, "Oh my gosh! Lizzy, did you have-" she paused and looked around the room to make sure no one else was listening and said, "a wet dream?!"

I blushed and said, "Yeah... I think... I'm sure I did... Sort of?"

Liv giggled and said, "Ooh! Then details! Please do!" But then she said, "But wait, it was with Jake right? Like it wasn't with one of us...?"

I chuckled and said, "Yes, it was most definitely Jake. I guarantee I wouldn't have thought of doing something like that with you two!"

Liv and Maddie both blushed and chuckled, nervously almost, and said, "Alright then. Continue."

So I did. I told them every last detail that I could remember of the dream and every now and then, Liv would giggle and say, "Oh my! Mmmm!" Then Maddie would blush and smack Liv on the arm and tell her to knock it off.

But a couple times I glanced over at Maddie and saw her biting her lip as if to stop herself from blurting out something inappropriate. Or to stop herself from moaning from the mental image...;P

When I finished awkwardly, I blushed and looked at them both and Liv looked at me expectantly and said, "Is that it?! Why would you stop him?!"

I laughed and Maddie punched her sister on the arm and said, "Liv, knock it off! It was just a dream, and anyway, that's inappropriate. I'm sure that when she's older and given the chance, she probably wouldn't have to be told twice!"

We all laughed and chatted some more about random stuff. Then Maddie got a text from Diggie. And she acted all awkward.

So Liv asked teasingly, "Ooh! What did he say?"

She blushed and said, "It's nothing Doesn't matter..."

Liv and I shared glances and I said, "Oh come on, it's obviously not nothing if it's making you all weird all of the sudden!"

She sighed and said, "Diggie was just texting to make sure we were still on for date night tomorrow."

Liv and I squealed and she asked, "Really?!"

"What are you guys planning on doing?" I asked, excitedly.

"Ooh! Are you going out for a romantic dinner?"

"Are you gonna go see a scary movie so you can cuddle up next to him?" I gushed.

"Oh! You should go out for ice cream or something! That would be adorbz!" Liv squealed.

"Yeah! Cuz you could like have a little food fight and he'd get ice cream on your nose, and you would get it in his hair, and-"

"You guys would laugh about it. Then you would both get all shy and-"

"Especially when he wipes the ice cream off of your nose. And then you would brush through his hair to try to get the ice cream out. But-"

"But he would lean in for the perfect kiss!" I finished with a dreamy sigh.

Maddie laughed and said, "Yeah, sure. That would definitely happen... If my life were a freaking romance movie!"

Liv gasped and tried to act offended. I shrugged and said, "Well you never know."

Maddie just chuckled again and said, "Seriously guys, that's not gonna happen. Movies like that are totally unrealistic anyway," as she started to get up of the bed. "But you know what movies _are _realistic?"

Liv and I looked at each other, then back at Maddie, and curiously shook our heads. She smiled and said, "Those movies where the really hot guy who always has his shirt off, becomes a werewolf and RIPS EVERYONE TO SHREDS!" And she growled and lunged at us, while howling like a maniac. Liv and I almost fell off the bed. She screamed and I yelled at her to be quiet. So we all stopped. But we couldn't hold it in and we all burst with laughter. Liv punched her sister in the arm and whined, "Why'd you have to do that, Maddie?! You're a bitch!"

Maddie just laughed and lazily said, "Alright, sure, _I'm _the bitch."

My laughter subsided and I said, "Okay, that's enough! You're both bitches, end of story!"

They looked at me and just laughed some more.

"What?" I asked, trying to seem offended.

Maddie just said, "Oh and what about you? I think it's safe to say that you are the second bitchiest of the three of us!"

I gasped and said, "Excuse you?!"

Liv picked up one of the many pillows atop my bed and threw it at me. Then she picked up another one and threw it at Maddie. We both picked them up and Liv yelled, "Fight!"

So I instinctively smacked Maddie in the face with the pillow. It knocked her glasses halfway off. She growled and yelled, "Oh it's ON!" Then she slammed her pillow into my chest. I fell onto my back as Liv picked up another pillow and rammed her sister with it. I sat up and watched as the twins beat each other up with the two pillows. I just chuckled and said, "Okay, I think you can stop now."

But Liv just made another swing at her sister. This time, Maddie's glasses were thrown clean off her nose. I gasped and said, "That's enough guys!"

But then Maddie threw her pillow at Liv so hard that it knocked her to the ground. I jumped up off the bed and rushed over to the two of them. I stood over Liv to block her from harming Maddie again and to keep Maddie away from Liv. Maddie growled and I asked, terrified, "Will you two just _stop_? What the HELL is wrong with you two?! Where did that even come from?!"

Liv let go of her pillow and Maddie slumped over to my bed and sat down on it. I then heard my mother call, "Lizzy, honey, what's going on up there? Are you okay?'

I panicked and said, "Uh, yeah mom! I'm fine! Just don't come check on me!"

I looked over at Liv, who was now getting up and rushing over to Maddie.

"Why don't you want me to check on you, Lizzy? Is there something wrong? Are you hiding something?" my mom said as I heard her start coming up the stairs. I frantically waved at the twins to hide under the covers of my bed. so they did just that. Then I went over to shut my door, and I leaned up against it and responded to my mother, "N-No, I'm not hiding anything. I just... I am... NAKED! That's it, I'm naked! So... that's why you can't come in."

I heard my mom's footsteps stop and I could feel my heart beating really fast. I heard Liv and Maddie mumbling something to each other under my blankets but I couldn't hear what. Then the footsteps continued up the stairs and I started to try to think of an excuse as to all the noise and the weird excuses.

**-/3/3/3-**

_Maddie's P.O.V._

I panicked. I really don't know how it happened, but it did. It's hard to explain... Well not really...

When Liv and I were in Lizzy's bed, under the covers together, alone, I couldn't help but confess to Liv. It was as good a time as any, considering we were kind of trapped and no one could hear us. So it was pretty much confidential... Right?

Anyway so Liv whispered, "Ooh, kinda cozy in here!"

I elbowed her in the boob and whispered to her to knock it off. But then I whispered after a few moments of silence, "Um Liv...? Can I ask you something..? It's kind of important..."

She giggled slightly and whispered back, "Well technically you just did but if it's so important, ask away."

I sighed and asked hesitantly, "Have you ever... kissed anyone..?"

Liv was silent for a second but then she replied, "Yeah...? Why?"

"No I mean have you for real ever kissed anyone?" I asked again, this time more confidently.

She sighed and said, "Yes Maddie. I have, for real, kissed someone. His name was Derek. We were together for a little while when I was in California. I kinda miss him. We had the best make out sessions."

"What the fuck, Liv?" I asked, surprised.

"What? Can't a girl have a hobby?" she asked.

I waved it off and said, "Whatever. I kinda need your help. I only really trust you for this and I guess since you're... experienced, you're the one to ask for this help in particular..."

"Okay...? What is it?" Liv asked hesitantly.

I sighed and thought to myself: 'You can do this. It's no big deal. Nobody can see, so nobody will know. Just get it over with.'

"I've never... kissed... Diggie," I finally muttered.

Liv gasped quietly and asked, "Really? But you guys have been together for, like, three months now!"

I just nodded. Then Liv asked, "So... Why exactly do you need my help?"

I gulped and said, "I need you... to teach me... how to... kiss... well."

Liv didn't say anything at first, but then she asked slowly, "You mean, you want me to... _show_ you?"

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded slightly, trying not to show how embarrassed I was at the moment.

Then Liv finally whispered, "Okay. But you have to follow my lead. You'll only learn if you understand what I do."

I nodded quickly and she continued, "Good. So the man should be the one to lean in first, otherwise he may not really want to kiss you. He will do certain things to signal that he wants to kiss you and you'll know when it happens. But when he leans in, you want to check his eyes. If they're closed or he starts to close them, he wants the kiss to be long and romantic. But if they're open, that means he wants it to become sex. Well... at least that's how it is in California... but it may be different here in Wisconsin."

I sighed and repeated, "Okay, check eyes. Got it."

Liv nodded and continued once more, "Good. Now if his eyes are closed or he starts to close them, it's okay for you to then close your eyes and lean in as well. You want to purse your lips and tilt your head to the... right a little, so that when he finally gets close enough for your lips to meet, you don't accidentally bump noses or something awkward."

"Right. Got it," I mumbled.

So Liv replied, "Okay so finally, when your lips meet, just let it happen. If you're okay with it getting a little deeper, brush your tongue against his lip and put your hands through his hair. But don't do it too soon or he'll think you're thirsty."

"Thirsty?"

"It means you want sex, hun," Liv said.

"Oh," I muttered and slightly shook my head.

"But if you don't want it to go too far just break the kiss if he either a- brushes his tongue against your lip, b- starts feeling up your shirt or thighs, or c- tries to get you onto a bed or up against a wall. But I trust that you won't let that happen. You're too innocent."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, sure. Innocent..."

Liv just smiled and said, "So you wanna try it out? I'll be the guy."

I gulped and nervously replied, "Um... I don't know... I think I already got it..." But then I thought about it for a few seconds and said, "But I guess... one kiss won't hurt... It's not like I'm gonna _make out _with you or anything, right?"

Liv nodded and whispered, "Right," as she started to lean in. Her eyes were closed so I did what she told me and closed my eyes as well. I imagined that I was about to kiss Diggie instead of my own twin sister. Which made it easier to go through with it.

_Liv's_ _P.O.V_

Maddie asked me to teach her how to kiss. She had never even kissed Diggie before and she just wanted to get it right. So the least I could do was help her out.

She actually did really well for having never kissed anyone before. She caught on fast, anyways, because she followed every step perfectly and just in time. I felt her tongue brush up against my top lip and I smiled against her mouth. I was going to let her enter but then I thought otherwise. Then I tried to gain entrance to her mouth for my tongue but she broke the kiss.

"Good job, Mads. Let's try it again," I said as I leaned in for another kiss. I started to trace my fingers up her thigh but she pushed my hand away. I chuckled into the kiss as she started to brush through my hair with her fingers. So I began to go through her hair as well. I wondered how much more she could take before she would just let me do whatever I wanted to her. So my hands found their way up the back of her shirt and I could feel her heart beating faster against my chest that was now touching mine. Maddie acted as though she wanted to pull away but was hesitant. She still continued to kiss me, but started to squirm her way out of my arms. I thought that I may be able to get her to crack eventually if I kept at it long enough. But suddenly the covers were ripped off of us and we broke apart immediately.


End file.
